On the Road To Nationals
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Self explainatory... the New Directions are on their way to Nationals and Mrs. Pillsbury proposes they play the "quiet game".. anyway, just a cute, fluffy Glee story that I hope you guys enjoy. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a cute, fluffy Glee story. Hope you like. **

"Rachel! Will you stop practicing?" Finn groaned from beside her in the cramped van.

Rachel glared at him. "Finn, Nationals are in just over twenty four hours! How can you be so calm?" She asked him, eyes softening just a bit.

"Rachel, we've practiced this every moment of every day for two months. We've skipped class, we've come over to each other's houses, we know it backwards and forwards. We're going to do great. Just stop practicing and relax." He begged, lying his head back on the seat.

"Finn's right, Rachel." Mr. Schue said from the front seat beside Mrs. Pillsbury, their female shaporone...and more. "We all need to calm down and stop practicing. It's time to rest our voices." He suggested, smiling over at Mrs. Pillsbury.

Mrs. Pillsbury nodded approvingly. "I have an idea!" She announced excitedly. "The kids can't talk until we get to the hotel! They have to communicate through their hands."

Mr. Schue glanced back at the kids through the rear view mirror, slightly disapproving. Puck was smiling dreamily over at Lauren and she was smirking back at him. Brittany was beaming over at Artie and Santana was glaring irritated out the window. Quinn was sitting by the window on the other side of Brittany with a small pout on her lips (she'd been in a bad mood since Rachel and Finn got back together). Tina was practically sitting in Mike's lap, making googly eyes at him happily. Mercedes looked around with a small smirk, playing on her lips. Her thoughts practically screamed, _This is gonna be fun!_Sam gazed over at the irritated Santana.

"I'm not sure that's the...best idea, Emma." Mr. Schue said nervously, reading the looks on the kids faces.

Mrs. Pillsbury shook her head with exitment, niave as always. "Yes it's great, Will! They'll have to use their hands to say what they need to say. It'll be fun! Like a game." She suggested, animatedly.

"I love Mrs. Pillsbury's idea!" Puck chimed in with a smile.

"Me too! Good idea, Mrs. Pillsbury." Sam said, smiling over at Santana again. She just smirked back. Didn't he know it was so beyond over? The boy was kinda slow.

"See, Will? The kids think it's a good idea." She sang happily. "Come on Will! We'll play too. It'll be great."

Will's eyes bugged out a bit at the suggestion. "Um...okay." He mumbled with a frown.

The kids all clapped happily. "Yay!" Rachel said, smiling up at Finn. She leaned up and kissed him quickly before pulling back and smiling at him. "I think I'm going to relax." She whispered quietly.

"Good." Finn answered with a smirk. "You should." He smiled down at Rachel, eyes glittering with love.

Quinn snorted. "Cut the crap, Finn." She growled from her place a few seats up beside Mercedes.

Mercedes playfully slapped Quinn's arm. "Jealous?" She asked, smiling disapprovingly over at Quinn.

"Yeah, Quinn." Puck mumbled, glancing her way. "You lost. Get over it." His attention was won over by Lauren again as she slapped the back of his head.

"Over what?" Quinn growled, turning her back to them all. "They are being discusting! No one needs to see that."

Mr. Schue frowned deeply. "Guys!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Shh!" He whispered. "We're playing the...quiet game." He said quietly.

Everyone nodded quickly.

Mrs. Pillsbury clapped her hands happily. "Yay yay yay!" She sang.

"Mrs. Pillsbury is out!" Mike yelled excitedly.

"Mike is out." Mrs. Pillsbury said, smirking at him. Mr. Schue laughed, turning into the airport. "Ok, guys, you got your tickets?" She asked with a smile.

Everyone nodded.

Mr. Schue pulled into a parking spot, turning to look at them. "Well, you guys grab your bags and we'll be on our way." Mrs. Pillsbury announced, opening her door and grabbing her brown suit case off the floor of the van.

First Tina and Mike hopped out of the van, dragging their suit cases. Tina was dressed in black shorts and a grey top to match her grey suit case and carry on bag. Mike was wearing ripped jeans and a blue tee shirt and pulled a red suit case.

Quinn pushed off the van next, her red and white sun dress twisting in the wind. She walked to stand by Tina tugging her lime green suit case behind her. She swung her white backpack off her shoulder and hitched it over the handle of her suit case.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Quinn, stepping off the van in her dark wash jeans and black tee shirt that said, "I LOVE NEW YORK!" in big bold letters. She stood by the van with her black suit case and her bright pink purse hanging from the crook of her arm.

Puck followed Lauren loyally off the van. He wore ripped jeans and a tight white tee shirt and pulled an army green suit case behind him. Lauren was wearing all black and had a black suit case.

Sam slipped off the van next wearing tight blue jeans and a red tee shirt pulling his navy blue suit case.

Santana slunk of the van next, following Sam to stand beside him. She was wearing a short black dress and had a white suit case paired with a white clutch just big enough for her phone.

Rachel and Finn slipped off the van after Santana holding hands. Rachel was wearing a white polo shirt, school girl plaid skirt and white tights. She pulled her pink suit case behind her and had a white backpack slung across her shoulder. Finn was wearing jeans and his football jersey and had his black suit case.

Mr. Schue pulled the ramp out so Brittany could help Artie off the bus before grabbing their suit cases from the front. She was wearing jeans with a pink shirt and pulled her purple "flower power" suit case and Artie's plain black one until she gave it to Mr. Schue who had offered to take Artie's suit case so she could push Artie's wheel chair.

"Alright guys, we all ready?" Mrs. Pillsbury asked the group. Everyone nodded. "Alright then, lets go!"

* * *

The group nuzzled themselves into their seats, dotted around the plane (only because it's cheaper). Two by two they'd chosen their seats.

Mr. Schue came around holding a sign that said, "You guys okay?" He smiled at the first pair he ran into, Tina and Mike. Tina nodded, smiling brightly. "We're great, Mr. Schue." Mike told him, patting his shoulder.

Mr. Schue laughed as he passed down another row of people and spotted Puck and Luaran a few rows back. He showed him the sign and Puck nodded indifferently, staring at Lauran who had pulled a bag of chips out of her bag and was already munching on them.

Mr. Schue snickered a bit, speeding down the line to find Santana sitting beside Sam who was smiling at her. Sam waved at Mr. Schue and Santana just laughed as she crossed her long legs.

Mr. Schue moved on and spotted Finn and Rachel sitting beside each other with Finn looking down disapprovingly. Mr. Schue frowned when he got close enough to see that Rachel was holding sheet music and humming along to the notes on the page. He took the music and gave her a "you'll get it back later" glare as her face fell. Finn laughed, taking Rachel's hand and kissing it.

Quinn was sitting in the seat behind Finn and she growled quietly when she saw this. Mercedes just rolled her eyes, already tuned into her iPod. She smiled at Mr. Schue when he passed by and sat quietly, humming along to the tune coming from her earphones.

Mr. Schue smiled at Artie and Brittany who were sitting a few rows back, holding hands. Artie smiled at Brittany who kissed Artie's cheek. Mr. Schue turned on his heal and went back to his seat beside Mrs. Pillsbury.

"The kids okay?" She asked with a smile.

Mr. Schue nodded, smiling out the window. This was the New Direction's year.

**Do you like it? I hope you do...the next chapter will be good. I am exited for it... fun! Ah.. yay. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been bussy making a set list! It's awesomme. Thanks so much to my friends at the Glee RP Forum for helping me with song choices. Ms. Random and ****Minako Arisato, you two rock for helping me make this set list. (I know you are all exited to see it but no... no no no! I am not sharing quite yet. Only the people on the forum have seen it...hehehehe*HINT HINT*)**

**PS: The stuff about airplanes is kinda sketchy, I've never been on one so yeah... I'm just guessing**

Finn and Rachel were sitting listening to Finn's iPod with the earphones dangling between them. Rachel held it and quickly scrolled through the songs finding "My First Kiss". Finn shook his head, quickly chaning it to "Rythm of Love." Rachel smirked at him before taking a long breath and smiling. She lay her head on his chest and beamed as they sat there in a beautiful silence.

"Hello passengers! We will be reaching New York City in ten minutes." The cheery flight attendant said over the loud speaker.

Quinn groaned, sitting up straight in her seat. "Uhh... this hotel better be as good as they say." She said, having given up on the game a long time ago.

"It's the Radission, how could it not be?" Mercedes asked, rolling her eyes.

Quinn grinned at her. "Good point, but Schue and Pillsbury seem like the type who could screw it up together you know? Put Mr. Schue with Mrs. Pillsbury and he goes brain dead."

Mercedes laughed at Quinn. "You are so right."

"Again, passengers, we are approaching New York City." The flight attendant said again.

Artie and Brittany were laughing as they listened to Brittany's iPod when the announcement was made. Brittany leaned over and kissed Artie quickly before packing up her iPod.

Puck was still gazing at Luaran who had gone through two bags of chips and about three snack cakes by then.

Sam kissed Santana with a smile. He ran his fingers through his hair with a smile.

Tina and Mike smiled at each other as they packed their iPods back up. The two have very different tastes in music so they don't share.

"Almost there." Mrs. Pillsbury said, smiling out the window.

* * *

The Glee group stood outside the airport hugging each other with a smile. "Ahh! We're here!" Mercedes squealed. No one replied and Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Are we still playing our little game? Uggh! I can't wait to get to the hotel so I can hear voices..."

Mrs. Pillsbury laughed and pulled out her camera. "Come on guys, scoot together. I want a picture." She said, stepping several feet away from the group. They stood together with a smile, holding onto each other as Mrs. Pillsbury's camera clicked. "Fantastic guys. Lets go." She smiled as the bus pulled up at the exact right time. **(A/K: I don't know if buses even run in New York, but lets pretend they do!)**

They hopped on the bus, sitting toward the back in pairs again. About a half hour later they pulled up at the Radisson. They bombed into the hotel with happy, exited grins (they could talk again!). Mr. Schue walked over to the desk and smiled. "Hi, I'm Will Schuester with the New Directions." He told the lady, dressed in a navy blue suit **(A/K: Ok, so maybe the people at this hotel have uniforms but I don't know so I'm going to make them just be nicely dressed...)**.

The lady smiled politely at them. "Alright...New Directions. I have four rooms for you. Is that right?" Mr. Schue nodded and glanced over his shoulder at his kids who were hanging around in the lobby.

Rachel was standing against a wall, talking to Mercedes with a bright smile.

"So..how are things going with Finn?" Mercedes asked, smiling a bit.

Rachel grinned. "Things are wonderful...Finn is wonderful." She said happily.

"I can see your happy. I'm glad to see that...things have been kinda tough."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah they have, but that's what brought me to Finn."

Mercedes laughed a bitter laugh. "Oh that's unbelievably gushy. Berry's in love!"

"I am." Rachel agreed.

Tina and Mike were sitting on the couch, hugging each other.

"Tina!" Mike sung.

Tina laughed at him. "Mike!" She sang back with a smile.

"Tina!"

"Mike!"

They started laughing and fell back onto the couch in a fit of hysterics.

Santana had Sam pushed into a corner and was kissing him like crazy.

"Uhh... Santana, what are you doing?" Sam asked with a frown as Santana pushed him into the corner.

Santana smirked at him. "What do you think I'm doing, Sam-I-Am?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He said. His frown deepened as she pushed herself against him and kissed him.

Brittany sat in an arm chair, smiling at Artie who was practicing his wheel chair dance for competition.

"Go Artie!" She said with a laugh as he spun around in his wheel chair.

Artie smiled over at her before pulling his chair closer and hugging her.

Puck had followed Lauren over to where she was buying some M&M's.

"Ahh..that's some woman." Puck mumbled under his breath as he watched her.

"I heard that Puckerman!" She called over her shoulder, throwing him a murderous look.

* * *

" Quinn?" Finn asked, walking over to her in the lobby. She was slumped over in a chair, legs propped up in an irritated fashion.

"What, Finn?" She asked without turning around.

Finn took a long breath before walking to stand in the line of vision. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, knowing the answer but not knowing what to say.

"Finn, don't play stupid. You know that we are meant for each other." She answered loudly.

A few feet away, Rachel turned around to from in their general direction but didn't move. She stood there with a small pout-like frown perched on her lips and one of of her arms wrapped sadly around her body.

Finn sighed in a tired manner. "I love Rachel, Quinn." He said, shaking his head.

Quinn snorted, rolling her eyes. "You love Rachel? Huh. Is it that...controlling personality? Is it that stupid fashion sense? Go ahead, tell me. Enlighten me on what makes Rachel Berry so great." She said with acid in her voice.

"Rachel is beautiful and sweet and when she sings...it speaks to me." Finn shook his head again before looking her in the eyes. "Why do you care, Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes were round and sad as she responded. "Because she isn't right for you, Finn!" She stood up to face him. "She isn't like us, Finn. She is going somewhere and make a name for herself. What'll you do then?"

"What do you mean, Quinn?" Finn said with a deep frown. "You think I can't go places? You think I can't make a name for myself?"

Quinn growled at him. "No, Finn, that's not what I mean. I Just mean she's gonna go off to Broadway and you know that's not what you want for yourself!"

"What I want for myself is to be with Rachel!" Finn took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing before he turned back to her. "This isn't about Rachel and I, is it? It's about us, Quinn, isn't it? Just say it Quinn!"

Quinn's voice shook. "Yeah, Finn, this is about us. We're perfect for each other. We should be together, Finn. This isn't fair. She isn't prom queen material. She won't get you the cutest couple rank! That's me, Finn."

Finn glared at her. "Quinn, some people don't care about being the cutest couple. Some people don't care about being prom king. We aren't meant to be together. We aren't. It wasn't right, Quinn. We were all lust and no love. I am in love with Rachel Berry and nothing you do or say can change that."

Behind them, Rachel was near tears.

Quinn's eyes also bubbled up with tears as they stood there in the lobby. "I'm going to bed." She said before running off to the elevators.

"Finn." Rachel said quietly, tears pouring over.

**OKkk I hope you liked it but truely review. I need to know if I liked this chaper:) (I like chapters that get a lot of reviews...:) Sorry for the semi late update, I've been out of town**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo:) This is fun... so let me tell you what I'm doing. **

**The next few chapters are going to be the different character's nights that night... for example: This chaper is going to about Rachel and Finn (+ 2 but you'll find that out soon)**

"Finn." Rachel said as the tears poured over.

Finn turned to see her and frowned. "Aw, Rachel." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her inot a tight hug.

"Finn..." Rachel mumbled against his chest.

"Yes, Rachel?" He asked quietly.

"I love you." She told him, looking up with a smile... all thought of tears gone.

"Kiss! Perfect ending to a fabulous scene!" Kurt said, having watched the whole scene from behind Rachel where he stood with Blaine.

Rachel twisted out of Finn's arms to hug Kurt. "Hey Kurt!"

"Hey, hey, Ms. Berry, don't go getting all handsy!" Blaine joked with a ssmile, shaking Finn's hand before he hugged Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "yes, well, Kurt's pretty irresistible. Lukily I'm taken though.."

Finn grinned at the colorful banter his girlfriend was using with the Dalton boys. "Are the parents coming?" He asked with a small smirk.

Kurt laguehd. "They decided to stay home tonight for some 'alone time' and then come up tomorrow."

"That's mom and dad." He chuckled as he said it.

Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around Finn's waist. "Hm..." She mused happily, eyes brightening up. "I've got an idea!"

"An idea? What kind of idea, Ms. Berry?" Kurt asked, having been influenced by Blaine into calling Rachel 'Ms. Berry'.

Rachel beamed up at them. "Double date!" She practically sung. "Isn't it brilliant?"

Finn smiled down at Rachel, kissin gher forehead. "Yes, Rachel. Sounds great."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yep. A good idea. Now, I am going to go with Rachel to go make her pretty. We shall be back at seven." With that, Kurt pulled Rachel away.

Finn laughed, looking over at Blaine. "He stole my girlfriend."

Blaine grinned at him. "He'll give her back...we shall trade." He said with an evil smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Finn agreed.

* * *

Kurt was lying on his stomach, streched across Rachel's bed as she hummed quietly in front of the mirror. She was obsessivly curling her hair into flawless ringlets that fell down her back while wearing a fluffy bath robe and a goofy grin. Kurt laughed at her expression. "I'm so glad you and Finn are singing together...it's been so long since I've heard you two together. You'd had the fall out right when I left! I'm having Fachel withdrawal." He said with a grin.

Rachel laughed, turning to smile at him as she grabbed her make up bag. "Well, we're missing our Kurt! Gosh, we need you back." She said, walking over to hug his shoulders.

Kurt giggled, rolling over onto his back and hopping to his feet. "You need to get ready, shorty. Almost time to stun our boys." He said, winking at her as she turned back to the mirror. "So, what are you going to wear Ms. Berry?"

Rachel glanced over at him as she put on her mascara. "I'm not sure yet...maybe a white shirt, black skirt, and pink leggings?" She said, finishing her make up (as she only wore mascara and fondation) and stripping out of her robe to turn to her closet.

Kurt shook his head with a frown. "Oh, no, no, no, Ms. Berry. We're trying to stun Finn into speechlessness. You wear that everyday. We've got to dazzle." He turned to her closet with a small, pouty frown on his lips. "Not much to work with here, Rachel." He turned to her, darting to the door. "I brought something in case this situation came along."

Rachel laughed at Kurt as he ran from the room. She quickly put her robe back on before flopping down on the couch and flipping on the TV. She hugged her knees as she waited, watching mind numbing television.

"Ahh! Rachel, you're going to love this dress!" Kurt said, throwing the door open with an exited grin. In his hands he held a little pink dress with a black belt slung loosly across the waist. He grinned, throwing it at her. "Come on, Rachel Berry. Spice up your wordrobe!"

Rachel held the dress quietly for a moment before slowly standing up and ditching her robe, letting it fall from her shoulders before she pulled the dress over her head, turning to look in the mirror. "Wow." She mumbled, kinda taken back.

"You look great, Rach...now we gotta go!" Kurt said, hugging her and tugging her out the door with a huge smile.

Rachel grinned as they practically skipped down the hallway, arm in arm. "La la la," Rachel sang, smiling in exitment as they waited for the elevator to open.

"La la la," Kurt sang back with a huge smile, popping through the now open elevator doors.

Rachel smiled, hugging Kurts shoulders as they stepped inside. "I've missed you so much Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Aw, Rachel, I've missed you too. The whole Glee club really. The Warblers are great but there is just something about the family dynamic of the Glee club that I miss."

Rachel nodded, knowingly. "Yep. We're that awesome." She managed to say without laughing as she bonced through the now open doors of the elevator to walk quckly back across the lobby to their boys.

Finn was leaning against the wall in black slacks, a white button down and a purple tie looking gorgeous, gazing out the window when Blaine hit his shoulder, nodding in Rachel's direcetion. Finn's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"You, my dear Rachel, look beautiful." Finn sadi, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rachel kissed him lovingly before responding quietly. "Kurt picked out the dress."

Finn smiled at Kurt. "Thank you Kurt."

"NO problem, Finn." Kurt said, grinning at Finn before he smirked over at Blaine. "Aren't you going to tell me I look nice?"

Blaine chuckled, wrapping arm tightly around Kurt. "You look great, Kurt."

"So, what're we doing?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel beamed up at him, laughing evily. "We are going back up to Kurt's room to watch a movie and eat Chinese food."

"And pizza." Kurt interjected with a smile at Blaine who doesn't like Chinese food.

Finn grinned at Rachel, taking her hand. "Well, then, lets go."

They walked across the lobby, each couple holding hands. Just as they rounded the corner to the elevator, Mr. Schue popped out of absolutely no where. He was wearing a white button down, paired with black slacks and a red tie.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mr. Schue." Finn said, waving a bit awkwardly as they all got on the elevator together.

"Hey kids..." Mr. Schue mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He took a deep breath before brightening up as he saw Kurt. "Nice to see you again, Kurt. How's Dalton and the...Warblers?" He stammered, glancing questionably at Blaine before turning his eyes back on Kurt.

Kurt smiled knowingly at Mr. Schue as the elevator started darting upward. "Good Mr. Schue." He said with a smile, survying his ex-teacher's outfit. "Where are you off to this evening?"

Mr. Schue coughed nervously. "I'm going up to bed...I don't feel so good."

"Oh, Mr. Schue, thats awful." Rachel said, touching his forhead with a deep frown. "You feel fine to me, Mr. Schue."

"Yeah...well.." Mr. Schue hedged but just as he did the doors opened to the fifth floor and Mrs. Pillsbury stood in the hallway wearing a long red cocktail dress.

Kurt beamed at Mrs. Pillsbury. "Oh, Mrs. Pillsbury! You look gorgoues." He hugged her shoulers with a smile. "Where are you off to tonight while poor Mr. Schue is sick?"

"Oh, Will, I didn't know you were sick! What's wrong?" She asked, frowning at him. "It'll be alright if you want to cancel tonight and go straight to bed."

Mr. SChue shook his head, squeezing the bridge of his nose as he laughed quietly. "I can't keep anything from these kids!" He said, looping his arm through Mrs. Pillsbury's. "Mrs. Pillsbury and I are are going on a date tonight."

The kids that stood there suddenly stated clapping happily..even Blaine who doesn't know the crazy history between the two. "Woohoo!"

Mr. Schue frowned, looking around at the group of teenagers standing around him. "Hold on...what are you guys doing?" He asked but just then the door opened and they ran out, laughing like idiots as they sped off down the hall. "Kids?" He called after them.

They ran to Kurt's room with happy smiles. Rachel grinned as Kurt unlocked the door. Finn hugged her, wrapping her arms around her. "What movie are we watching?" He asked quietly.

Rachel smirked at him. "The Last Song.." She answered sweetly. "Thats because The Notebook is too cliche."

Finn smirked at her, cradling her face with his hands. "Hm..are you gonna cry?"

Rachel stuck her tounge out at him. "Ive never seen it...so who knows."

Finn grinned, kissing his nose. "It'll be okay if you do."

Rachel smiled as Blaine pushed the door open and the four silently slipped into the room togeher.

**Guys, I'm sorry. It doesn't cover it, but I'm sorry. Life's been crap and my internet died and I sorry...:( PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In all honesty I forgot I was writing this story. I've become obsessed with my Next Gen Harry Potter story that hasn't been published and my new FictionPress story and yeah...**

**Then I get this text from my friend Emily, "I've become obsessed with Glee," and I was like, "OH MY GOD...ROAD TO NATIONALS!" **

**THis is going on during the Finn/Rachel/Finn/Blaine thingyyyyy**

**Also: This chapter is dedicated to "krista27" who requested the pairing this chapter focuses on. Sorry for people who like Brittany/Artie. I know thier part is short.**

"Artie..." Brittany said, smiling as she sat beside him in a comfy arm chair. She grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Artie smiled up at Brittany. "Yes, Brittany?" He asked sweetly, staring up into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you." Brittany said, beaming at him.

Artie grinned at her, leaning over to kiss her sweetly. "Aw.. Brittany, I love you, too."

"Ugggh!" Quinn growled from across the room, throwing down her book. "You two are gross." She growled, running out the door with a deep frown. She was wearing a tight white dress and was bare foot as she ran down the hallway, straight into the chest of Puck.

"What're you doing?" Puck asked, frowning down at her

"What are _you_ doing?" Quinn asked, looking up at him. He was holding a bag of chips and two sodas.

Puck chuckled at her, smirking. "I came out to get some stuff for Lauran. What's wrong with you?"

Quinn grimaced up at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Why are you even with her, Puck?" She growled at him.

"Why?" He repeated, looking around for the answers. "I'm...she's...yeah..."

Quinn laughed. "See, Puck, you can't even tell me why you like her." She said with a small frown. "Well, then, kiss me. Forget her."

Puck looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"yes."

"Finn."

"I don't give a fuck about Finn."

"Sam?"

"Not in the picture."

Puck grinned. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Quinn asked, smiling at him.

Puck dropped the food to the ground and took a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll kiss you." He told her, pushing her blonde locks from her eyes.

Quinn beamed. "Finally."

Puck grinned, pullnig her to his room where he pushed her down on the bed. "Hm...my ex-cheerleader." He mumbled, leaning down to kiss her with a grin.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Why bring up the cheerleader thing?" She asked, rolling away and sitting up to look at him.

"Cuz you looked really hot in that uniform." Puck said with a serious smile.

Quinn growled. "Oh, yes. I looked hot in the uniform. I think thats how I got pregnant, no?"

Puck chuckled. "Ah huh...that was fun." He joked, playing with her hair.

"Not fun!" She responded, jerking her head away from him. "In what way was that fun?"

He laughed at her again. "Quinn, I was joking." He mumbled, leaning over to kiss her again. "It wasn't fun for either of us. Remember, you hated my guts. That wasn't great. for me."

She smirked. "How do you know I still don't?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"If you did, you wouldn't be here." He told her with a smile.

She grinned, nodding. "You're right about that." She said, kissing his shoulder through his thin white tee shirt.

"I'm always right, Quinny. Don't you know that by now?" He asked, grinning at her.

She smiled up at him. "Always." SHe said with a smirk.

"Hm...so Quinn." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "Lets kiss again."

She grinned, leanign forward to kiss him sweetly. "Sure..." She said, locking her fingers around his neck again to kiss him. "Now, that's fun." She mumbled against his lips with a smirk.

He chuckled against her lips, nodding. "Yeahh..." He agreed, kissing her again, running his fingers down her back.

"This is how I got in trouble last time." She muttered before laguhing and tugging at his shirt.

He smirked into the kiss and took a quick breath before saying, "Let me guess... 'you don't give a fuck,'" He said with a grin.

She nodded, running her fingers down his chest. "I don't."

**I don't likke Quinnn...:P ...much**

**Sorry, I know it's short...:(**


End file.
